Snk jones nganggur
by VandalaHidan
Summary: udahlah,baca aja tentang angkatan 104 nembak cewe
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no kyojin :PUNYA NYA OM HAJIME ISAYAMA

STORY:Punya author koplak ini

Rated:T

Chara:ALL 104 SQUADJ

Genre:Humor,romantic

Chapter:1 awal dari dunia(?)

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Pada suatu siang yang mendung,Eren lagi bengong bareng temen temen ,JONES karena angkatan 104 kerjaannya basmi titan mulu.

''Woy,kita hang out nyok!''ajak si muka kuda,Jean.

''Ngabisin duit aja lu!''Connie si botak kinclong nolak

''Nyari cewek yookk!''kali ini Reiner yang angkat kaki,eh angkat bicara

''Tapi...dimana nyarinya?''Eren nanggepin serius.

"Boleh dah,bosen nih gue..''gumam Armin

''Sepakat nih?kalo iye ayo''Eren ga sabaran

''OKE,LETSGOO!''Koor angkata 104

MONEMBAKCEWE

Pertama,si Eren mau nembak Mikasa,siapa tau aja diterima

''AHA!Mending gua nembak dia!hihihi!''Eren lang sung ngacir entah kemana

''e...Eren!tunggu!''Armin nyusul ternyata

''Eh,enak aja lu!''Ternyatam Jean ngak mau kalah ma Eren

''Halah,,,gue mah emang jones,mending gue pdkt in Sasha''Connie nyari si gadis kentang

''Bert,kita mau ngapain ya?''Tinggal sisa Reiner ama Bertolt

''Tau deh,,kalo gue mah mau ngedeketin Annie aja sebelom ada yang ngambil''Bertolt langsung ninggalin Reiner yang masih cengo

BEREBOTANMIKASA

''MIKASA!MIKASA!''Eren manggil manggil sambil bawa bunga mawar

''Napa?''tanya Mikasa

''em,anu..,anu..,hehe!anu ggu''omongan Eren kepotng jean yang udah datang sejak kapan tau

''Anu si Eren sakit!''semprot Jean yang udah bawa bunga juga

''Ada apa sih ini?''Mikasa tambah bingung,Eren masang tampang ngebunuh ke Jean

''SEBENERNYE GINI!''Eren ama Jean ngomongnya barengan(mungkin mereka jodoh)*ditabok*

''Sialan lu!ngapain lo di mari?''Eren gondok

''Ni urusan gue ama Mikasa!''Jean ngebentak

''Kalo ga ada apa apaan gue pergi deh''Mikasa ud boring

''TUNGGU!''ErenJean bareng*lagi

''Cepetan!gue mau ganti nih!''KETUS Mikasa

''Gue pengen jadi_''Eren kepotong lagi

''Ngak!apaan!gue yang_''Jean kepotong

''MIKASA!MIKASA!''Ternyata itu Armin yang nyusu Eren dah sampe

''Ganggu aje lo Min!''usir Eren

''MIKASA!LO MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE?!''Teriak Jean lantang bener kayak toa musholla

''Huh...''Eren cengo

''APA?''Armin bingung

''...''Mikasa mah diem aje

Eren lalu berfikir,hanya karena Armin seorang dia jadi keduluan

Mikasa lalu menghampiri Jean,setelah itu memegang tangan Jean dengan lembut

Eren masi mematung cengo

Tiba tiba Armin kebelet BAB

Jean nahan blushing sambil GR tingkat Dewa Jashin(maaf kebawa fandom sebelah

''Jean...''ujar Mikasa lembut

''Ya?''tanya si muka kuda

''makasih,kamu dah mau nembak maaf banget,aku gak juga ga mau pacaran mau fokus jadi perajuri dulu,sekali lagi maaf dan trimakasih...''tolak Mikasa

PRANGGG,piring si Levi !HATI JEAN SI KUDA ANCUR BERKEPING KEPNG

Eren udah ogah mau nembak

Armin dah ga kepengen BAB

Mikasa pergi,Jean mematung

1 deti k

2 detik

3detik

''TIDAAAKKKKKK!''Jean histeris

''NOOOO!''Eren nimpalin sok inggris

''AADDUUUHHH!GUE KEBELET LAGIIII!''Udah tau kan siapa yang ngomong?

Dan begitulah akhir Eren si jones dan Jean si kuda(jangan lupa Armin).Mereka lalu memutuskan tuk pergi ke planet lain karna malu

*the end*

Eits, tapi fic ancur ini belom selesai lho!next chap kita akan liat Connie pdktan serta Reiner and Bertholt yang cari ,bagi yang sudah ancur maaf,saya review?

*TOBEKONTINYU*


	2. Chapter 2

HALOOO MINNAAA!Maaf baru update,soalnya Vandala lagi banyak PR,jadi agak sibuk deh.

Makasih banget bagi yang audahn mau review,makasih banyak,sangat membantu author newbie yang masih kurang , kita lanjut ajalah!

Disclaimer:SNK Cuma milik Hajime Isayama,story is mine.

Warning:typo,abal,rancu,bikin muntah,gila,lawakan garing and crispy(?)

CHAPTER 2:POTATO GIRL DAN SERIGALA PENYENDIRI

Setelah tragedi gagalnya Eren dan Jean,serta Aarmin yang kebelet ee,si Connie masi nyari nyariin Sasha

''Ah,dimana dikau Sasha,daku tak mau jadi jones terus''keluh Connie

Si doi jalan lesuh sambil nunduk kaya orang lagi nyari gope an jatoh,tiba taba

BRUKK!

''WADAU!SAKIT TAU!''Seru si botak kinclong.

''Eh..,EH!POTATO KONN!''Ternyata ni orang bukan minta maaf malah nyariin bahan ganyemannya yang gelinding entah kemana

''Wah?Sasha?Sini kubantuin nyari!''Connie berbaik ginjal,eh salah,hati

''Nyebelin banget sih lo!jatoh kan jadinya kentang gue!''Sasha jengkel sambil masih tengak tengok nyariin kentangnya

''Sorry,gue ga sengaja,gue ganti deh''

''Ah,belom tentu buatan lo enak kayak buatan nyak gue!''Sasha ogah atas tawaran Connie

''Yaudeh, gue ada roti,lumau gak?mau lah,ayo lah''Bujuk Connie pake tampang imut imut tapi amit amit

Sasha mulai ngiler liat tuh roti.

Readers heran tuh Connie dapet roti dari mana?

*Namanya juga fic,author bisa aja naro gajah di palanya Erwin

SEMENTARA ITU DI SUATU TEMPAT NAN JAUH DI SANA

GUUBBRAAAKKKDUAAARRRBRA'

''AAARRRGGHHHHHH!TTTOOOLOONNGGGG!''

Ternyata itu Erwin yang palanya ketiban gajah*tenang,dia tak mati*

BACKTOCONNIEANDSASHA

''Boleh deh,rasa apa tuh rotinya?''tanya Sasha

''Roti rasa cintaku kepada mu''Ujar Connie

TEG!

''Maksud lo?''Sasha masi ga ngerti maksud Connie

''Em..,hehe!sebenernye gue suka banget sama lo!ehehe''Connie nahan blushing

Sasha masih ga percaya

''Jadi?Lo mau gak nerima gue jadi pacar lo?''lanjut si pala bola sepak.

''Gimana ya?''Sasha ga blushng sama sekali!mungkin rumor kalau cinta Sasha hanya kepada potatokun seorang memang benar

''Yaudeh deh,ntar kalo mau jadi pacar aku nanti kubeliin kentang deh!''*Lagi lagi*Connie ngebujuk

''MAU!MAU!AKU BERSEDIA,CONNIE!''Sasha langsung setuju dengan Connie

''YEEEAASSSS!GUE UDAH GA JONESSS!WUHU!Connie langsung tereak tereakan kayak orang gila lepas

''Ayo Connie sayang,aku edah laper nih!''Sasha megangin perutnya kaya emak emak bunting

"Oke!kita lets go makan baso!''Seru Connie sambil ngegandeng Sasha(cieeee)

''Tuh kepala kamu baso gede banget!''Canda Sasha

''Ah kamu bisa aja,hihi!''Biasanya si botak kalo dikatai marah lo,tapi kerena berhubung ini gebetannya,boro boro dia bisa marah

NICEENDINGTOSASHACONNIE

Yah,bagitulag akhir si botak dan si gadis yang bahagia si Bertold lagi nyariin Annie,Reiner yang gak mao kalah juga pengen incer ,rancu amat kehidupan nih 3 lah,langsung di cekidot aja nyok!

''Annie,maukah kamu jadi pacarku?ah tidak,tidak!Annie,apa kamu bersedia menerimaku?"

Ternyata Bertold lagi latihan Matematika saudara saudara!

Trus siapa yang ngomong tadi?

TOBEKONTINYU

Kagak lahh,,autor coma becanda!AHAHAHA

Readers:''kagak lucu becanda lo bego!lanjutin!''(nodongin golok,piso,dan samehada(?))

Okelah..okk..ee!saya lanjut!*takut,back to ngetik*

Ternyata Reiner lagi latihan nembak Annie

Bertold lagi ngerjain MTK aljabar(?)

''Bro,lagi ngapain lo?''tanya Reiner

''Eh!bukan apa apa!''Si Bertoldt langsung kaget n ngebejek lembar soal MTK nya

''Oh...dikirain lagi nulis surat cinta buat Annie''Jawab Reinr santai

Dari mana nih orang tau gue nulis surat cinta?pikir Bertold

''Gue sakarang juga mau nembak Annie, biar ga di betak(?)orang ah!Dah ya bro,gue mau ke tempat bestcamp*sajak kapan coba?*Annie,ikut gak lo?"Ujar Reiner panjang kali lebar kali tinggi,jadi deh rumus nyari volume balok(?)

''Em,ano,gak usah lah,aku di sini aja"jawab Bertoltd

''Oh,yaudah,gua cabut dulu"Reiner pun ngacir

''oke...''jawab !Bertoldt

MONEMBAKANNIE

Reiner sudah siap,dia juga udah nyiapin dari bunga,coklat,fisik,mental,kata kata terbaik,cangcut*buat apa coba?*bunga,mental,cangcut,fi_

STOOP!KALIMAT DIATAS COMA DIULANG ULANG,MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN TEKNIS INI

Dan tidak lupa dia bawa merica,untuk mengundang keberuntungan katanya*musrik*

Dan juga kembang 7 rupa,ayam hitam,sesajen dan menyan yang udah dibakar

Reader:''WOI !NI ORANG MAU NEMBAK CEWE APA MAU JADI DUKUN HAH!

I..iya,maaf

MAAF,TERJADI KESALAHAN TEKNIS*lagi?*

Reiner pun nyamperin Annie yang lagi duduk sendri di bestcampnya,yaituuuuuuuu...

WARTEG MPOK CARLA!*HAH?EMAKNYA EREN JADI TUKANG WARTEG?*

''Jadi berapa?''tanya Annie

''Ceban aja neng""jawap mpok Carla

''nih''Si Annie ngasih selembar duit cebanan yang udah buluk plus ditulisin nomor telepon atas nama IRVANDO,CALL ME MAYBE*Sweat drop*

Annie melangkah keluar warteg dan mendapati Reiner berdiri di depannya

''mo gue banting lagi lo?''ketus Annie

Buset dah nih cewk galak bener,batin Reiner  
''kagak!ano ini,eheh..gue''

''Toilet disebelah sono"Annie kira Reiner kebelet kencing

''Bukan!Annie..,,aduh,gimana ya ngomongnya?''Reiner gugup setengah idup

''Lo mau nembak gue?"

"kok lo tau?""

''tuh"Annie menunjuk persiapan Reiner yang segede gaban lengkap dengan mbah dukun yang lagi dadahdadah

''IYA ANNIE!BERSEDIAKAH KAMU JADI PACARKU?"Reiner udah gak kuat

Gak gak gak kuat gak gak gakuat,aku ngak kuat sama playboy*abaikan*

Annie menghampiri Reiner dan berkata:

''Reiner,kurasa waktunya kurang harusnya kita fokus ke misi kita dulu baru hidup bahagia?jadi maaf saja,aku tidak bisa"

Reiner mematung

Annie pergi dengan gitu doang

Mbah dukun masih dadah dadah

''ya sudahlah,masih ada Christa"ucap Reiner enteng tapi sambil nahan mewek

Mbah dukun menghampirinya

''Sabar nak,hidup itu penuh cobaan,ALLAHU AKBAR!''Nih mbah dukun apa ustad?

''huAAA!KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKUU!"Reiner nangis bombay menjadi jadi

Sementara itu,Bertholt masih sibuk dengan surat cintanya,danberencana memberinya pada BERHASIL?tunggu chapter depan ya

TOBEKONTINYU

THANKS BUAT MINNA SAN YANG MAU BACA CERITA INI

REVUEW PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

ASSALAMUALAIKUM/SALAM SEJAHTERA MINNA SAN!

Balik lagi ke fic Vandala iniJ

Maaf lama banget updatenya,

Langsung aja cekibroootttt!^.^

DISCLAIMER:HAJIME ISAYAMA

RATED:T

WARNING:ALUR KECEPATAN(?),GAJE,BIKIN KISMIN BESERTA GANGGUAN JIWA YANG LAIN,JANGAN LUPA TYPO

CHAPTER 3:THE END OF THE WORLD(?)

Berthold masih sibuk milin milin,bejek bejek dan nelen(?)surat cinta buat Annie

Tak sengaja ia melihat teddy bearnya(aka Reiner)dari kejauhan sambil bawa peralatan yang aneh aneh

''Reiner,lo kenapa?muka lo asem banget?''tanya Bertholt sambil ngina

''Ketek lo tuh asem!muka ganteng gini lo bilang asem?''Reiner ga terima

''maaf...gue Cuma penasaran aja...''

Mendengar nada bicara Bertolt yang mulai lemes,Reiner berusaha ganti topik pembicaraan

''Eh,gimana Annie?katanya lo mau nembak dia?''

''hah?kaga jadi!gue takut ditolak''

''oh,tapi Bert,apapun yang terjadi,minimnya teh botol sosro!''sorak Reiner

*MAAF,TELAH TERJADI KESALAHAN TERSEBUT TIDAK BERTUJUAN MEMPROMOSIKAN SUATU PRODUK SATU LAGI,REINER BUKAN DUTA IKLAN DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIKLANKAN APAPUN*

NOW,BACK TO STORY...

''Tapi,saran logak jelas Rei''lanjut Bertholt

''tapi sobatku,yang namanya cinta itu memang sulit,seulit elo BAB pas sembelit''

''tuh ah,lo mah ngaco mulu!''Bertholt mulai gerah*kipasin tuh!*

''Sorry gua lo nembak dia,daripada dia dibetak orang?kita juga sebagai laki laki harus kuat,kalo ditolak itu memang sudah menjadi warna warni kasih lo semangat buat nembak dia!''Reaner ceramah panjang lebat padahal dalem hati dia nangis darah gegara ditolak(T.T)

''Nih,sekalian bawa ini juga"Lanjut Reiner sambil ngasih sekantong kecil merica yang tadi bekas dia bawa(nulari kemusyrikan rupanya)

''O,,oke!tapi,di mana Annie sekarang?''tanaya bertolt

''Tadi sih gue ngeliat die di warteg mpok Carla,tapi gak tau deh''

''oh ,doain gue ya''

''oke,hati hati dude!''

Bertolt pun berlalu sambil bawa surat cinta terbaiknya,meninggalkan temannya sih,siReiner doain dia doain biar Bertlt ditolak!kejamnyaL

ANNIEDIMANAKAU?

Bertolt terus nyari Annie keliling keliling,celingukan,sambil majang muka pengen !maksudnya muka gelisah

''ANNIE!annie,dimana kau?"tanya Bertolt berteriak tapi berbisik(emang bisa?)

''Cari apaan lo?''

Ternyata dia bertemu Sasha dan Connie yang lagi pacaran sambil makan es krim

''Anu,ini gue nyari Annie"

''Tuh Annie"Ujar Sasha+Connie dengan kompaknya,disusul tunjukan mereka pada Annie dengan kompaknya juga

''Arigato,minna''Jawab Bertolt dan langsung pergi

''Tadi dia ngomong apa?''tanya Sasha'

''tau deh dia ngomong AkuGatel, kali ya''jawab Connie,ngacoooo bangett!

JLJLJLJ

Jantung Bertolt DAG DIG DUG JEGERR!Tangannya gemeteran,keringat dingin bercucuran deras,muka ijo*ralat*muka memerah

`Ah, si Connie aja bisa dapeti Sasha,kenapa gue ngak?Lagian dari segi muka juga gantengan gue!bagaimanapun jua gue harus bisa dapetin Annie!`Begitulah batin Bertolt yang mulai tiba di tempat kepedean yang agak berlebihan,serta wajah tampannya(tampan menurut penilaian dia sendiri)mulai mendekati Annie...

5 METER...

4 METER...

3 METER...

5 METER...

Dia ternyata mundur lagi saudara saudari!die ngumpet di balik pohon sambil ngatur napasnya dulu

5 METER

4 METER

3 METER

2 METER

DING!ANNIE NYA KEBURU KABUR!KELAMAAN SIH LO!

`Panggil,nga,panngil,ga,panggil`Bertolt malah perang batin sendiri

''ANNIE!TUNGGU!''Mulutnya refleks negor akhirnya

Annie menoleh ke belakang

Bertholt menghampirinya

''m,,mmaa,,maaf mengganggu...''

''...''Annie memandangi temannya yang salting itu

''Ak,aku ada ssee,,se,,suat,,SESUATU!nih buat kamu!"akhirnya Bertholt berhasil menyerahkan surat memerah seperti kepiting rebus,kakinya gemeter bukan main(yaiyalah gemeter,emang bukan main!)

Detik detik saat Annie mau buka surat yang dilipet ga karuan itu...

Annie langsung..

.

.

.

.

Annie langsung pingsan!

''Eh!Annie!''Bertolt panik

Lha kok bisa?

Begini ceritanya...

FLASH BACK

Saat itu,Bertolt sedang berada di sebuah bilik toilet umum yang super duper bau n kotor minta ampun

Yah..,tapi ini demi hajat ,mesti dilakukan

''WOI!BURUAN DONGG!GUE JUGA KEBELET NIH!''Seru orang dari luar

BRAK!BRAK!BRAK!

Tuh orang saking kebelet ampe gedar gedor

''Iye bang sabar!EEEEEEEE"BERTOLT NGEDEN SEKUAT TENAGA LHO!

''BURUAN!UDAH MO KELUAR!''

''IYE!EEEEEEEEEE""

CROT!

EE Bertolt keluar dengan cantiknya

BRAK!BRAK!BRAK!DUAKKKK!

Kunci pintu toilet itu rusan dengan cantiknya dan menampakkan sosok cowok yang lagi pup

''Bertolt?lobaru ee?

''Armin?lo ngapain?jadi elo yang gedor gedor gue?"

Bertolt nyerocos sampe gak nyadar kalo ia...

''UAAA!''

''AAAAA!''

Dangan gesit Bertolt menjambret celananya,memakai dengan buru buru lalu pergi

Setelah diliar,ia pun membetulkan celananya,dan memegamg pantatnya yang anyep anyep

''apaan nih?bodo ah!~''lalu ia ngeremes and ngelipet surat cinta Annie,ga lama Reiner pun dateng...

END FLASH BACK

Kesimpulannya,Annie tewas(?)karena mencium wangi(?) semerbak yg menempel di surat tsb,yaitu WANGI(?)hajaatt!selamat Annie!

Bertolt lalu meminta tolong dan Annie dibawa ke rumahnya

?

?

?

*SEBULAN SETELAH TRAGEDI...*

Anak anak angkatan 104 lagi asyik piknik bareng

Tiba tiba Connie menghampiri Jean

''Mane pacarlo?''tanya kuda

"Sasha udah putus sama gue...T.T''

''KENAPE?''

''Ternyata dia mau sama gue bukan karena gue ganteng,tapi dia Cuma manfaatin gue biar dijajanin sama dibeliin kentang!

''kok,dia jahat amat?''tanya Eren

"huhuhuHUAAAAA!SAHA!LO JAHATTT!''tangis Connie

''Ada apaan nih?''tanya Marco yang baru dateng

''Tuh,si botak diputusin"jawab Reiner

''Sabar ya Connie,nanti kamu dapet jodoh yang lebih baik''Crista(Historia)menenangkan

Reiner mimisan seketika ngeliatnya

''Cih...''Ymir mendeCih

"HUAAAA!''Connie masih nangis

Sementara itu,di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kota...

''Ini kuenya,Annie''

''Terima iya Bert,Reiner mana?''

''Aduh,,,eh!Lupakan dia!kita kan sedang kencan berdua"

"Gomen...''

Lalu mereka berdua suap suapan.

Yah,siapa yang menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini?Annie dan Bertholt jadian!Diam diam juga ternyata Mikasa menerima Eren lho!

*THE END*

Selesai juga fic Snk Jones ini...

Terima kasih bagi minna yang mau baca

Dan nspecial terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review...

SAMPAI JIMPA DI FIC VANDALA SRLANJUTNYAAA!

BYE BYE MINNA SAN!AKHIR KATA SAYA UCAPKAN WASALAMUALAIKUMWARAHMATULLAHIWABAROKATUH!SALAM SEJAHTERA!

Review please?


End file.
